


Can I have your number?

by toodeepinthatfanzone



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkwardness, Blushing, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, Internet Friends AU, Texting, adrienette - Freeform, like a lot of blushing, lots of fluff, no miraculous, no superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toodeepinthatfanzone/pseuds/toodeepinthatfanzone
Summary: -Internet Friends AU-Adrien and Marinette have been texting over a webside for about a year and now it's time to change some things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> I've been writing this fic for the past 21 days of November as a challenge for myself. The goal was to reach at least 10 pages in the document and yep we made it!  
> The chapters aren't really long so I might post them all together in the following days.
> 
> Here is my Tumblr if you wanna say hi ^^ https://www.tumblr.com/blog/toodeepinthatfanzone

“Plagg.. do you think that it's alright to ask for her number?”, Adrien asked but didn't received an answer. The black cat hopped off his lap instead and climbed on top of his bed to lay down there. He sighted.

**You: Can I ask you something?**

**Princess: Wait I have to go down and eat… don't forget it!**

The message had arrived some 10 minutes ago. Adrien pushed his chair back and looked around his room. Of course he felt shy. It was normal, wasn't it? He was about to ask his crush, who he met over the internet and had been texting with for almost 7 month now, to give him her phone number. He knew that Marinette was quite careful. It took her almost two month until she even told him her name but he couldn't help himself. In his opinion she was simply amazing.. She told him that she lived in a bakery that her parents owned and that she was a student at Collège Françoise Dupont. His breath had stopped at that information, just because his friend Chloé went to the same school and he had begged his father for allowance to also attend classes there but he simply refused it. Gabriel had been Marinettes fashion idol since she was a little kid and she had dreamed of working for him for as long too. And after she had sent him some of her designs he immediately knew that his father would take her into the company with pleasure.

Their conversations were random and funny but honest and even though they stayed awake until the late night hours it wasn't really… optimal. They had to stay in front of their computers the whole time. To have her phone number would make things more comfortable. He could send her pictures of cats when he was bored (or prove that Plagg really was a shit head) and she could immediately tell him what her friend Alya showed her in school. He wouldn't need to miss her over the day anymore. He was helpless.

**Princess: Hey I'm back! Sorry that it took so long but I had a silly accident.**

**You: What happened?**

**Princess: Don't ask what happened.**

He giggled and tapped along on his keyboard.

**You: well then I hope it wasn't too clawful**

**Princess:...... this one was forced and you know it.**

Adrien leaned back and took a deep breath. He could do this.

**Princess: So what did you want to ask me?**

He couldn't do this. All of his confidence was gone in a matter of seconds and he bit his lip. Looking over at his cat didn't help either, the black feline had never been a big help for him. He walked through his room for some minutes. From his computers to his rock-climbing wall and then in circles around his sofa. Then he clapped in his hand.

“Okay cmon Adrien, you can do this. It'll be okay. Just ignore the fact that she could say no.” And then he tapped the message into the little chat window. But he couldn't get around his nerves. Staring clearly wasn't an option and as he was about to delete the text again, Plagg jumped on top of his desk and his black paw came into contact with the keyboard.

**You: Would you maybe like to give me your phone number?**

He never cursed himself more for his bad luck.

 

* * *

“Who are you texting?”, Alya asked and leaned over to have a better look at Marinettes phone. The dark haired girl had to hide her laughter and pressed her teeths together  as she concentrated on answering Adrien instead of following her math lesson. “Who the hell is Kitty!?”

“Alya!” Marinette looked up and pushed her friend away from her. The redhead had been trying to get a glimpse of her chats since she started to text her internet friend on her phone about a week ago. Her answers were fast and there had been more than one time she almost got her phone taken away. She simply let it fall between her legs and copied whatever had been written down on the board.

“Is it your secret lover? The one you met on that website?”

“He is not my lover, Alya.”

“You can tell me whatever you want, I won't believe you.”, of course she wouldn't, she was a passionate hobby reporter after all, “Mari you are literally glued to your phone and don't think that I didn't notice the hearts you've been doodling on your papers.” She couldn't deny it because it was true. She really had feelings for the blond boy and not only because he was her fashion idols son, but also because he was funny and kind and simply in need of a friend. Her cheeks turned red and she tried to hide her blush behind her hand as Alya just continued to smirk. Nino turned around to the two girls.

“She's right, girl, you got it bad.” Marinette let her head fall down on the table, causing the whole class to look at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien was exhausted. He had an early morning shoot and the rest of his day just went by way to slow. Halfway through his fencing practice his phone had died. So the first thing he did when he entered his room was to let it charge. After feeding his cat and taking a quick shower he turned it on just to see some missed calls. But his heart started to beat faster when he realised that all of them had been from Marinette. He immediately opened his messenger.

**Princess: hey ;)**

**Princess: are you thisjsjfncidn**

**Princess: omg I'm so sorry!**

**Princess: Kim stole my phone and omg I hope he didn't get you in trouble**

He remembered that Kim was a guy in her class and that the both of them had been friends since they were children. He still wondered why he stole her phone. Were they close? He didn't have the right to be jealous.

**You: It's fine :) My battery died, I'm sorry for not answering sooner.**

She didn't reply and so he layed back on his bed, letting Plagg sleep on his stomach as he stared at his ceiling. He didn't have the right to be jealous, they hadn't even met yet! And still he was asking himself if she had feelings for someone. Adrien had often played with his phone and thought about telling her how he felt. And today this thought got extremely strong. But still, he didn't have the right to do so until he met her. He didn't have the right to have the picture she sent him some days ago as his phone background. She was extremely pretty. Dark hair and pale white skin that brought out her adorable freckles just as her glowing blue eyes. Her cheeks were rosy and looked so soft that he could just imagine how they might feel under his fingertips.

There was no doubt that she probably had a lot of boys running after her so why would she find any interest in a sheltered and broken boy? Adrien couldn't really sleep that night.

 

* * *

“Marinette don't forget to do your homework.”

“Yes I won't forget it.”, she rolled her eyes gently, “Good night.” The trapdoor fell close and Marinette made her way over to her desk, taking her phone and preparing herself for the following event. It was crazy, really. She was crazy! Agreeing to have a call with a person she never met before was crazy. But it also made her curious.

Today was the day. She simply couldn't afford pinning after a guy that she wasn't even sure of knowing. Everyone could take someone's personality these days and it made her feel even more nervous. If something completely wrong happened she was immediately going to end their texting but she was also willing to give him a chance if he really was as sweet as he had been over the massages.

**Kitty: Are you ready?**

**Kitty: I mean if you don't want to then it's okay and all I'll understand**

**Kitty: I'm sorry it's just**

**Kitty: I'm nervous.**

**You: I'm nervous too.**

And then her phone started to ring. Marinette nearly fell off her chair but she could catch herself and after taking a deep breath she hit the answering bottom. The line was silent for a minute or two, neither of them really wanted to start talking.

“Uh… hi?” - “Hey!” The girl almost slammed her phone on her desk as the other voice cut through her own.

“Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!”-”No it's fine, really.”-”I didn't want to interrupt you.”-”You weren't.”-”This is so embarrassing.”-”Mhhh.”

To say that she was blushing was an understatement. Her face was warm and she pressed her free hand against her forehead. Okay, Mari, this is fine. You just made a perfect first impression.

“I think we should start this again, shouldn't we?”, he asked kindly.

“Yeah….. so…”

“So….” They both took a long breath. “Okay, I'll start. My name is Adrien Agreste and I am currently really nervous so please excuse my behaviour.” She giggled.

“Hey Adrien, I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng and your behaviour is quite alright.”

 

They didn't expect it to go so well in the end.

 

* * *

The first time they video chatted was actually an accident on Adrien's side. It quickly became their daily routine to have hour long phone calls. So when he tipped the little camera symbol instead of the phone he freaked out and again, cursed his bad luck. But to his surprise Marinette didn't mind this at all. He had just hoped that she couldn't see his burning cheeks through her phone screen.

It was just that she looked even prettier than on pictures. The way she bite on her lip when she was thinking about something to say or how her eyes started to shine when she was talking about something that she liked. Adrien already accepted his growing feelings for his internet friend but he still couldn't deal with them. 

“Can I ask you a question, Mari?”, he whispered and she looked up from the clothing she was currently in the process of making. He loved watching her stitching.

“Of course you can. Go ahead, Kitty.” And then she turned back to her work. The blond boy groaned and shoved his face into his pillow. Plagg lifted his body up, turned around himself and laid down again.

“Wouldyouyouknowmaybewanttomeetme?” It's official. He just made a fool of himself.

“Can you repeat that please?”, she looked into her camera when he didn't answered, “Adrien?” He groaned again but this time he picked up his phone and started to walk through his room. He could do this.

“I mean, you know, we started texting about a year ago and maybe, if you are okay with this, we could see each other soon? Like eating something or just talking? Whatever you are okay with. It's just,”, he placed a hand over his face,”I'd really like to see you, Marinette, for real.” She didn't answer right away and when Adrien dared to look down at his phone he saw her face red like a tomato and her eyes fixed to her hands. “This was stupid, oh my god, I'm so sorry Mari!”

…

…

“I'd love to meet you.”, she said and he stumbled over his own shoes, making her laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

“How do I look?”

“Nino, can you please tell her that she looks fine? Because I'm getting tired of doing it.” Marinette rolled her eyes at her best friend and dared to look out of her window again. Dark clouds were making their way over the sky and it looked like fate wasn't really on her side today.

 

“Stop worrying about your look and rather think about the weather. Are you sure that you don't want to meet on another day?” She was more than sure. Adrien had a busy schedule and it was more than hard for him to find a free day. To prove her point she took her umbrella and her little purse, making herself ready for her first date.

 

_ Date _ .

 

It wasn't a date? Was it? Suddenly her knees started to shake.

 

“Alya! Alya, I can't do it! What if he doesn't show up or what if he doesn't like me that much or what if he thinks that I'm too clumsy and I trip on him and hurt him and Gabriel will press charges against me and I will end up in prison and Adrien will never ever want to see me again!” She grabbed her hair and literally had a panic attack. Her best friend laughed and put an arm around her shoulders.

 

“Girl, believe me, if he wouldn't like you he probably would have stopped texting you months ago. And I don't know what you are talking about in your phone calls but the fact that you guys sent heart emojis to each other the whole last week proves to me that you both have it quite hard.”, she hugged her tight, “Trust me, Mari. That boy really likes you.” She blushed and looked over Alyas shoulders to Nino, who gave her a thumbs-up. Taking in a deep breath she let go of her friend and gave herself a last look in the mirror. She was ready.

 

“Are you sure that you want to go on your own?”, her mother asked worryingly, “We just want to make sure that you are save.”

“I’ll be fine, mama, but thanks anyway.” Giving her family and friends one last smile, Marinette left the bakery and made her way outside. She pulled out her phone to check for messages.

 

**Kitty: I'm waiting my lady :(**

**Kitty: It's pawfully raining and did I mention that a model doesn't like wet hair?**

 

She giggled.

 

**You: To bad :P I'm on my way**

 

Luckily they were supposed to met at the park right next to her house since he told her that he wasn't living too far away from her. She could already hear the thunder rolling in the distance and just hoped that their little meeting wouldn't turn into a real disaster. The sound of raindrops on her umbrella calmed her as she made her way over to the park.

 

* * *

 

Adrien stared at his phone. It was only a matter of minutes until he would see her in front of him, not through a screen, for the first time. Maybe he could hug her? Or maybe he could take a picture with her? He was way too excited but also nervous. The little bench that he was sitting on was dry but the rain still shattered down around him. He should have brought an umbrella but in his excitement he just forgot it.

 

The park was empty. No one wanted to go outside what also meant that there was no way for him to miss her. And his heart nearly stopped as someone with a black umbrella entered it. So he stood up as fast as possible and did something stupid: he called her name.

 

“MARINETTE.”

 

She turned around, blue eyes met green ones and neither of them both dared to move. Even though they were some 100 meters apart, he could still see the way her eyebrows had lifted up and her face held a shocked expression. Way to go, Agreste, you just fucked up.

 

Only some seconds had passed when suddenly the umbrella closed around the small girl and she made a high-pitched sound. Adrien just sprinted over to her and helped her. Apologies were muttered and whispered but somehow both of them stopped when their eyes met again.

 

“Hi.”, he breathed out silently.

“Hey.”, she replied. The phone screen and picture definitely did Marinette no justice. Her voice was soft and her presence made him feel things, he never felt before. That's probably what people define as feeling butterflies in your tummy.

 

“You look so pretty.” The blush creeped its way on his face and he was relieved to see that it had the same effect on her.

 

“Uh maybe… maybe we could go somewhere inside?”, she let him stand next to her under her umbrella, “Sorry I didn't really think that far yet.”

“Me neither.” They stood there for some minutes, staring at the raindrops in front of them and breathing the cool air in and out. “So what do you think of visiting the Louvre?”

 

-

 

They came back into the park around seven in the evening. The sun was shining again and Marinette just finished her ice cream. He didn't really wanted to let her go, but he had to.

 

“I had a nice day, Mari. Thank you for everything.”, he stated and smiled at her. She giggled, a sound that he learned to love even more during this day.

“Me too… and thank you for the ice cream.”

“No problem.” They gave each other shy looks, until the bluenette made a step forward and wrapped her arms around Adrien's waist to hug him tightly. The boy let out a hitched breath but immediately hugged her back.

 

“I'd like to see you again. Soon.”, he whispered in her ear as she let go of him and took a step back.

“I'd love to.”

 

Neither of them could stop the stupid grins on their faces as they made their way home.


	4. Chapter 4

“Girl, why didn't you answer any of my texts?”, Alya asked her as soon as the two girls had left their classroom for the lunch break.

“I didn't have time, my parents kept me busy in the bakery the whole Sunday long.”

“That's a lie and I know that because I've seen your online status. You even read my freaking massages.”, her friend hit her shoulder with a fist, “But it looks like lover boy had been more important than me.”

“Well….” Marinette didn't quite gave her an answer since she wasn't wrong about it. With a sight she put down her school bag and made herself comfortable on the stairs.

 

“Do not ‘well’ me, Mari! Are you off the market now? You still have to give me details about your date!”

“Psssst!” She put a finger over her mouth to signal her red haired friend to be quiet. After looking around for a second and making completely sure that no one like Chloé was watching them, she relaxed a bit.

 

“It was nice, really. He was kind and sweet and funny and we spent the whole day joking about people at the Louvre and afterwards we ate some ice cream. It wasn't weird at all. You know when you're texting you can just stop but when you meet you have to stay in a conversation. And we did! He also wants to meet me again.” Her head heated up.

 

“Hey, that's awesome! Now, when can I officially write an article about how my best friend started to date the famous model Adrien Agreste for my blog?” Alya lifted up her hands and gestured a headline in the sky. Marinette just rolled her eyes.

 

“Not yet…. We barely spent enough time together to talk about that. Don't look at me like that, the texting doesn't count!” - “Mhpf yes right.” - ”Anyway. I want to make sure that everything is alright and that I don't go head first into things, you know. It's the first time that a boy actually finds interest in me and not just my cuteness or whatever.”

“What about Nino? He had a crush on you once, didn't he?” Alya furrowed her eyebrows and looked over at the DJ who was currently talking to Kim and Max.

“Nino? I know him since I was a child! He's like my brother, I could never date him!”

“Okay, okay, I got it. You want the model.” Marinette sighted again and stared at the clouds.

 

“Adrien is more than just a model or the guy that happens to be my fashion idols son. I want it to be perfect.” Her best friend wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

“Naw, my little Mari’s in love.”

 

* * *

 

There were days when Adrien was just bored to death. After having an awful long day and an event he needed to go to because of his father, he just wanted to curl inside his bed and sleep. Or cuddle with his cat. But even more he wanted to call Marinette, who unfortunately was at a sleepover tonight. So he was more than surprised when his phone started to vibrate with an incoming video call. Of course he answered it but instead of seeing the chinese looking girl, some red hair appeared on his screen.

 

“Well, hello, hello. It's Alya here, I hope you don't mind.”, she chuckled. After a few seconds Adrien joined her. Mari had told him multiple times about her best friend but he never saw any pictures of her before.

 

“I don't, actually I was quite bored.”, he admitted and repositioned himself on his bed.

“Cool. Tell me, model boy, wha-”

“Hey why is Nino laughing like - Oh my god Alya give me my phone back!” The screen went black and all he could hear were muffled voices but Adrien really couldn't stop that grin. And then his pretty internet friend came into sight. “Adrien! I'm so sorry, I told them not to mess with my phone!” He could hear a boy, probably Nino, in the back saying, that she should know them better by now  and he just started to laugh.

 

“Don't be! It's very nice to meet you guys!”

“You see, Mari,”, Alya pulled the phone out of her grip again and made her way over to the opposite end of the room, leaving Marinette frustrated in the back, “it’s not so bad after all….. where were we? Ah yes! When are you guys meeting up again? She's been hiding you long enough I think!” He stared at her for some time. Mari has been hiding him? Let's not focus on that right now!

 

“We haven't talked about that yet, but hopefully soon?” He tried to catch a sight of Mari again and she was just standing in the back, trying to see what her friend was doing.

“Well, whenever you decide on that, inform us please! I need to check you since not everyone deserves our little bugs kindness and attention.”

“Okay, that's enough, give me my phone!” The screen turned black again. He could hear Alya complaining and laughing. A door fell close and it seemed like he was finally on his own with her.

 

“Before you say sorry again,”, he started and lifted one of his fingers in the air to stop whatever she was about to say, “your friends sound really nice and I would really like to meet them in the future.” Her face turned away and she made sure that no one could listen to her through the door.

 

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.” And then he smiled softly at her and his heart started to flatter as she smiled back at him.

“Okay.”, she whispered, “Uh I should really go back now….. I'll see you tomorrow?”

“I'll see you tomorrow.. good night, Marinette.”

“Good night, Adrien.” He put his phone on his side table and looked back up at his ceiling. Someone knocked on his bedroom door and he sat up confused. When his father entered, he immediately jumped off his bed to greet him.

 

“Father. I didn't expect you to come here.” Gabriel Agreste looked at his son, but he didn't move one bit.

“Nathalie informed me that you were spending a day with a girl last week. Do you might want to explain to me why you didn't ask me for my allowance.” Adrien literally stopped breathing for a second, but then he went straight into defence mode.

“You wouldn't have allowed it anyway and I really wanted to meet her, so I asked Nathalie to cover up for me.. if you want to punish someone...”

“I won’t  punish you, Adrien.”

“You won't?” He expected a blaming look or an extra photoshoot, but his father still had that never changing expression on his face.

“I won't. Just…. Who is she?” Adrien lifted his arm up to his neck and pretended to look everywhere but his father.

 

“Her name is Marinette and we met for the first time last week after texting over a internet site for many months. She is really nice.”, he explained and hoped that he wasn't blushing too much. Gabriel just nodded and turned away.

 

“Please tell me when you go out again, I don't want you to get lost.” And then he left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Time went on and it frustrated Marinette. It's been two month since she met Adrien for the first time. Neither of them had time to spare for another meeting, Mari had her school exams and the last few weeks before the summer holidays, while Adrien had one shoot after another. She always knew that a model had a busy job but to say that she kind of missed him was an understatement.

 

So it was a clear surprise when Adrien told her that he would have no shoots for the whole first week of the summer break. They instantly decided to go to a little fun fair right on the first Saturday, Alya and Nino inviting themselves in as soon as Mari told them. It was perfect.

 

“Adrien will be here any minute now.”, She announced and put her phone back down on the kitchen counter. He was invited over for lunch, so that he could meet her parents without her best friends. Sabine laughed.

 

“Sweetie, calm down and stop that nervous walking of yours.”

“Sorry.” She really tried to sit next to her mother but she just couldn't. Her father was still downstairs, managing the bakery, and Marinette had no doubt that her mother would also give them some space after she met Adrien. It was her house, why was she so nervous to have a boy here. Well, it was a boy that she was completely in love with. And then the doorbell rang.

 

Marinette jumped off her chair and started to run down the stairs as fast as possible. She cursed as she slipped on the floor and barely caught herself on the wall.

 

“She is. You must be Adrien?”, she heard a deep voice. She was too late, her father had already opened the door.

“Papa, could you please….”, she nodded with her head towards the kitchen. The big man laughed and excused himself from the scene, after giving the visitor a gently tap on the shoulder. He looked handsome. This time his hair wasn't wet and his clothes were much lighter. The sun literally made him shine from behind.

 

“Hi.”, Adrien smiled and lifted his hand to wave.

“Hey.”, she replied. Marinette looked quickly to her left to make sure that her father wasn't secretly watching them and then she took a step forward and wrapped her arms around her friend. He smelled amazing, too.

 

“I'm really excited,”, he stated as he followed her up the stairs, “I've never been to the Summer Fair before.”

“Yeah it's really nice! I hope we can stay until it's dark because you have to see the place by night! The lights are so beautiful!” The gushing ended as soon as they entered the living room. Sabine clapped her hands.

 

“Hello you two!”, she chirped happily, “Oh look at this, you must be Adrien, right?” He gave her a polite smile as he shook her hand.

“It's really nice to meet you, mada-”

“Sabine, please call me Sabine, sweetheart.” She could see the way her blond friend relaxed and gave her mother a much brighter smile. He looked so cute….  “Oh I prepared some food for you. Why don't you two head upstairs and wait until the others arrive, I really have to join Tom in the kitchen now.” Two plates were pushed into the teens hands and with a short smile back over her shoulder, Sabine left the room.

 

“Your house is pretty.”, stated Adrien and looked around. His eyes were big as he followed Marinette up the stairs to her room. He knew her room, he had seen it multiple times over his phone but only now he realised how pink and cozy it was. There were pictures of her friends and classmates up on her wall and her desk was full of fabrics. They didn't stay in her room too long but rather climbed up the stairs to her roof.

 

“I'm sorry, did my parents make you uncomfortable?”, Marinette asked shyly as she started to sit down on the floor, Adrien joining her a bit unsure about what to do with him. Should he sit next to her? Would that be awkward?

 

“They were fine, don't worry.”, he laughed, “Your parents are nice.”

“Urg, luckily the bakery is busy or else they would have spied on us..” The blonde turned his head a bit.

 

“Spied?”

“Mh..” She nodded to herself for a second. “Well it's my first time meeting up with an internet friend and you're a boy too so that gives them just a few reasons to keep an eye on us.” She shook her head. The two of them spent the rest of the time eating their food while talking about random stuff like school or Adrien's shoots. Suddenly the trapdoor flew open and some red hair appeared.

 

“Aloha guys!”, Alya announced herself and immediately climbed on top of the roof. Another boy with a blue shirt and a red cap followed her. “Sorry for interrupting anything but Sabine let us in…”, she looked over to a surprised Adrien, “Hey, I'm Alya, that's Nino, we saw each other through the phone before.” Marinette was blushing so hard as her friend wiggled her eyebrows.

 

“I remember that.” Adrien lifted his hand and she shook it while laughing gently.

“Well good for you, model boy. It's almost two, shall we go?”

 

-

 

The walk to the fun fair was more than embarrassing for Marinette. Alya kept wiggling her eyebrows whenever she catched her friends touching the blonde model, what was like all the time since she was holding onto his arm. Adrien on the other hand was on cloud nine. He never spent time with so many people that were in his age before. He also didn’t seemed to mind the weird questions he got asked.

 

“Okay, okay.”, Nino stated as they finally arrived, “We should probably make a plan so that we don’t lose each other.”

“A plan? What kind of plan? We’ll just go on whatever ride we want.”

“Yeah but let us only go in one direction and not in-”

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Marinette looked up to Adrien and smiled shyly while her friends continued to argue.

“Yeah, this is amazing! Thank you so much for bringing me here, Mari!”, he beamed down at her and she hid her face behind her hands. Both of them still weren’t particular used to be around each other yet.

 

“Okay, okay!”, Alya announced herself again, pulling Nino after her, “Mister ‘I need to have everything planned’ here had the great idea of us all going around the fair in a circle and just stopping at everything we want to ride.. any problems with that from your side?” Marinette and Adrien shook their heads. “Good, now let’s go!”

 

-

 

Nino smirked at the blonde boy next to him, eyes wide as he stared at the multiple arcade games.

 

“Dude, you act like you’ve never seen that stuff before in your life.”, he stated and nearly started to laugh as Adrien had to shake his head.

“No it’s… I have some of those at home but I didn’t know that there are whole rooms full of them!” Now he did laugh.

“Well yeah, that’s the good thing of fun fairs. I’m not a big fan of fun houses so while Nette and Alya go their ways I’m usually here and break some scores…. are you up for a challenge?”, he asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“Definitely!”, Adrien agreed and the two boys went up to an old Pac Man game. The first round started out quite easily and when their time was over they immediately started their second round.

 

“Can I ask you a thing?”, Nino questioned, not lifting his eyes from the screen. “How did you and Marinette meet?”

“Didn’t she tell you?” Adrien groaned as his game abruptly ended because of the blue ghost which catched him from behind. He turned to the other boy to give him his full attention and he just shrugged with his shoulders.

“Yeah I mean of course she did tell me that you met over a website but that’s it. I’m not having the best friend bonus like Alya, plus they are both girls.” “Makes sense.” Letting out a deep breath, the blonde lifted his arm to rub his neck gently.

 

“So uhm, there is this forum for people where you can talk about stuff you like and we both happened to meet under a post about Jagged Stone.”

“Of course it was Jagged Stone!” Brown eyes met green for a second as Nino shot Adrien an amused look.

 

“Anyway, there was this guy saying that it’s been so long since Jagged released a song or an album and that he had to overthink his concept if he wanted to get into the charts again since people like XY were taking over.”

“Urg don’t even start with that guy!” The letters GAME OVER showed up on the screen and NIno leaned back on the console. “Honestly? While I wouldn’t consider myself a big fan of mister Stone I do like his music and his concepts. At least he has some depth, not like those wanna be artists like XY!”

 

“Right!?” Adrien agreed loudly. “And that’s exactly what Mari answered him and she just put so much effort and detail in it that I was just so overwhelmed and comment right back to her. Later I catched another post by her under someone criticising my father's work and I dunno… things started to develope from there, you know?” The both of them shared some looks and Nino lifted his eyebrow.

 

“And you really like her, huh?”

“I do. She is just…. really amazing and her work is really great. I’m glad that I had the chance to meet someone like Mari and have her as one of my first friends.”, he agreed and smiled shyly, what made the other boy relax a bit.

 

“Look, I’ve known Marinette since we were four and you are right. Everyone who knows her is glad to do so.” He shrugged. “Oh and you know that you can come and talk to me whenever you need it right? Maris friends are my friends too.” Now he lifted his hand and offered Adrien a fist. At first he was a bit insecure about taking the offering, but then he smiled and bumped his own fist into Ninos.

 

-

Alya laughed as she pushed a plastic cup into her best friends hand, knees still shaking from their trip through the fun house.

 

“For.. *snort* For a moment I thought you fell down those stairs because I just heard the scream behind me and *snort* and then it just crashed there.”, the brunette held her stomach, “Gosh I should have recorded that trip for Nino and Adrien, I bet they would have loved to see it!” Marinettes eyes widened and she fiddled her hands in the air.

“Why in the world would you show it to Adrien!? Are you planning to destroy the only chance I got to date that boy?”, she said but instantly regretted her words by the look her friend gave her. Hands on each side of her hip, Alya Cesaire was so not going to let that little statement slip.

 

“Date, huh? Someone sounds like she’s finally officially admitting her feelings.”, the hobby reporter sing songed and then nudged Marinettes nose. 

“It’s not like I haven’t admit it before, you know.”

“True, but know you’re actually consider it to tell him and I’m so proud of you girl!” Alya started to smirk as she coughed sight of someone approaching from behind. “Speak of the devil.” Marinette turned around and immediately spotted the tall blonde boy. Adrien gave her a shy wave with his hand while Nino walked confidently up to them.

 

“Hey dudes, how was your trip?”, he asked and Alya instantly pulled him a bit further away, leaving more space for the other two of the group. They shared some smiles until Mari recognized something red underneath Adrien's arm. He followed her gaze and blushed just a bit deeper.

 

“I won something in a game… the one where you have to throw cans over with a ball.... it looked familiar and I thought that maybe you’ll like it.”, he stated and pulled the plushie out. It was red and almost looked like a bug with antennas and a big round head. Indigo eyes stared up at Mari as she inspected the black dots on it’s head. “I actually believe that it was part of some comic I used to read as a kid.”, he added. The corner of her mouth quirked.

 

“Tikki.”, she simply said, “I believe her name is Tikki and she was part of a comic my father used to read to me.” Now a brighter smile made it’s way on Adriens face and she came to the conclusion that he was one of the prettiest boys she ever met.

 

“I’m glad you like it then.”

“I do, thank you so much, Adrien.”

 

-

 

She kept the plushie safely in her little purse, actually making its head looking out of the zipper, while the four of them continued to explore the new rides. But since Adrien wasn't really used to go on roller coasters, he often offered to wait for the other three and watch over their things. Marinette had already mentally scheduled a second trip for them for the next year to help him warm up to all those things.

 

The time went by like crazy and the group decided to go and have dinner at a nearby place so that they could return for the ferris wheel ride by the end of the day. 

 

“I claim Mari as my partner for the ride!”, Alya stated as soon as the group had gotten their tickets, “Only two persons fit in one car and I need some new selfies for my daily blog update.”

“Seriously?”, Adrien breathed out, silently enough that the redhead didn’t hear him but Mari did and instantly stepped closer to her crush.

 

“Actually”, she started, “We both already ignored the boys enough by going into the fun house. I think that Nino would be quite okay with going into a car with you, Alya.” She glanced over at Nino, who just shrugged but didn’t look offended by that either. Alya groaned in fake annoyance.

 

“Urg fine! If you really don’t want to spend a whole ferris wheel ride with me, then I’ll just feel a little bit betrayed.” She smirked knowingly before giving them two cards, but as soon as Mari had turned her back to walk towards the pretty colourful wheel, her friends face fell into a glare. She lifted her hand, pointed one finger at herself and then two at Adrien, mouthing ‘I’ll watch you’ at him. The boy blushed deeply.

 

“I’m not planning on -”

“Adrien, are you coming?”, Mari questioned, already lining up at the entrance. She gave him a puzzled look, making him wave awkward at the other two and running up to her.

_   
_ “She is… kinda protective of you, isn’t she?” He laughed silently as they finally sat in their seats, pointing behind him where Nino and Alya were about to enter a separate car. “I mean, that’s not a bad thing! It’s actually really cool how much they care about you!”

“I’m honestly very thankful that I’ve got them as my friends.”, Marinette laughed, hiding her face again behind her hands, “But they can be ridiculous from time to time so don’t take what they say too serious please.” He smiled fondly at her and then the two of them started to enjoy the view as the they got higher and higher. It was a comfortable silence and it left them both with nothing but their nervous feelings of being so close.

 

“Meeting you has been one of the best things in my life.”, Adrien suddenly blurred out and turned his face away from her. “I never had real friends. My family always stayed out of the public and after my mother disappeared I just got locked into the house with all those activities to do like learning chinese or doing fencing, not that I don’t like those things, it’s just.. I wished I could share them with someone and then I met you and you have those great people that love and support you and I’m just really thankful that you let me be part of this.” He was still looking away, the ferris wheel on its way up again for the second round as he tried to hold his tears in.

 

“Adrien.”, Marinette whispered softly and reached over to grab his hand that had started to tightly hold onto the fabric of his shirt. Their fingers intertwined as they again sat in silence and just took comfort from each others presence. 

 

“So…. uhm I wanted to say that I had a great day today.”, he changed the topic, “Actually it was really perfect to hang out with you guys.” She shooted him a toothy smile.

“That’s great, I’m glad that you had fun.” Adrien nodded, blonde hair falling over his eyes and making her realizes how pretty he looked in the warm light of the lights around them. The wheel started its third round. It was easy to simply stare at each other instead of saying anything but for some reason Adrien Agreste had the feeling that this was a once in a lifetime chance to take and he moved closer to her, their intertwined hands still laying in his lap.

 

“There is something I wanted to tell you for a while now, Mari.” She met his shining eyes. 

“Yeah?” It only was a light breath of air that left her lips. as her head became dizzy from the way he came closer and closer.

 

“Mari, I..”, he gulped, “I really… uh.. I like you. A lot.” They reached the top of the wheel, as it suddenly stopped so that other people could catch a ride too. Usually Marinette would love the moment of silence in which she could have a calm view over the city but this time her eyes were occupied with someone else's. It was a spontaneous decision she made, leaning forward and grabbing his face with her free hand as she placed a soft peck on his lips. He stopped breathing for a second, trying to keep the warm feeling she left on his mouth for as long as possible. Her action made Adrien turn into a blushing and confusing mess as soon as she leaned back again.

 

“W-w-wow you were right, tho-those lights are really uhm really beautiful from up here.”, he stuttered, still not over the fact that Marinette, his sweet internet friend on whom he had a crush on for several month now, had just kissed him on the top of a ferris wheel. Her shy giggles filled the air.

 

“I like you too, Adrien Agreste. A lot.”, her voice cracking just a little while she tried to hide the broad smile behind the back of her hand.

 

“Stop that!”, he just protested, “You make me look like a complete idiot! Here I was, thinking that girls like romantic things.”

 

“They do.”, Marinette confirmed and pushed her dark hair out of her face as she calmed down. “Lucky for me that you are such a romantic boy, isn’t it?” He just groaned louder and made her start to giggle again. Frustrated he hugged her from the side and pressed his face into her shoulder.

 

“You’re amazing, Marinette.”, he whispered, almost too silent to hear as the wheel started to move again. The girl blushed and wrapped an arm round his body.

 

“You’re amazing, too, Adrien.”


	6. Chapter 6

He was officially on cloud nine. It was easy to say that he confused Nathalie a lot when she came into his room to wake him up but found the boy already wide awake in his bed.

They had kissed. More than just once in the past 10 hours.

Alya and Nino had just looked knowingly as Marinette had constantly held his hand all the way back to her house and since the other two continued their way home with the subway, there was no reason to hide anything. He remembered how he leaned down after she unlocked the door and gave her a much more confident kiss as a goodbye.

“She kissed me, Plagg.”, Adrien breathed out dreamily while looking at his phone, the black cat just turned around on his sofa. “I can’t believe that she kisse-” A knock on his door made him sit up straight and push his hair out of his face. It opened, revealing his father's assistant and a shy Marinette.

“Your guest is here, Adrien.”, she informed him and gave the two of of them a quick glance that was probably more a warning sign than a checking gesture, before turning on her heels and making her way out of the room. As soon as the door fell close, he sprung up from his desk chair but he was at a loss for words. What was he supposed to say? Was it okay to kiss her again? Oh god what if she regretted everything they did yesterday!?

“I’m sorry for being a bit late.”, she spoke first, “I would have been here sooner but my parents needed me in the bakery for an order and I wasn’t able to shoot you a massage. But uhm… I brought cookies?” Whatever nerves had been stopping the model to work were gone and he laughed gently.

“Don’t worry about it.”, he answered and took the bag of familiar smelling pastries from her hands, actually grabbing one and biting right into it. Mari used that time to look around his place.

“Wow your room is huge.”, she stated in awe and walked around him to look at his computer space. Her mouth hung open and he laid the bag of cookies on his desk.

“The bathroom is behind that door.”, he pointed behind her, “If you need anything you can always tell me.”

“I will.” Adrien felt just a bit embarrassed by the way she observed his room. Was this too much? Did she think that he was one of those rich kids with a big house and a snobby attitude? Surely she wouldn’t think stuff like that… right? An excited squeal escaped her lips as she saw his upper floor.

“Oh my god are those your books?”, Mari asked and already climbed up the spiral stairs. She was quite fast for such a small girl.

“Not all of them.”, he answered and slowly followed her, “Some of them are my old school books and some stuff from my parents. I probably own more DVDs than books though.” But Marinette didn’t particularly care about it as she looked into shelf after shelf, doing that excited butt wiggling that Alya had pointed out to him yesterday.

“UMS 1, 2, 3 and the bonus expansion packs!? Max has been talking about the winter update for months now and I didn’t have the chance to play it yet!”, she whipped around, black hair flowing as she looked up at him. “Can we play a match? Please?” His eyebrow quirked up in amusement.

“I didn’t know that you liked that game so much.”

“Like? Pfff, I’m just undefeatable whenever I fight against my father.”, she huffed.

“Well I guess you have to prove that point to me now, right?”

“Oh yes! Are you ready to get your ass kicked, kitty?” Her fingers poked into his chest, a determinate look in her eyes and Adrien felt like a fool. If it would make her happy, he would let her win every game. He never felt more in love with someone than her.

“Did I tell you already how pretty you are today?”, he asked softly and lifted his hand to cup her cheek. It only was the third day he got to be with her but for some reason he still needed to make sure that this wasn’t a video call and that she was right in front of him. So very close. She leaned up, pressed a short kiss on his cheek and then giggled. “Hey I wasn’t prepared!”, he protested as Marinette wound herself out of his grip.

“Maybe you can deserve yourself a proper kiss by beating me in Ultimate Mega Strike.”, she sing songed and moved backwards, giving him a teasing grin, what actually stopped as soon as she tripped over her own feet. Adrien sprinted forward and could catch one of her arms, the other one held onto the bookshelf but they were too heavy and therefore flipped down onto the floor, causing some of Adriens books to follow them.

“I’m so sorry!”, he could hear her say and then lifted himself up, sitting next to a pile of fallen comics while rubbing his elbow. Marinette groaned. “I’m just one of the clumsiest persons in the world.” She blushed and leaned with her back against the shelf, her knees pulled close to her body.

“Hey, it’s alright.”, he tried to comfort her but she already shook her head.

“It’s not if it happens to you all the time!” He could clearly see how frustrated she was, “I constantly trip on things and fall down stairs and hurt myself with stupid stuff like a piece of paper! I can’t even count the amount of times I had to leave class because I cut my finger. I really should just wrap my body in pillows and never leave the house again.” Mari pressed her face into her folded arms and sighted. She always joked about how clumsy she was when they used to be in a phone call and she had picked her finger with a sewing needle but he never imagined her to be in such a conflict with her trait.

“Everybody has their flaws, Mari.”, he stated softly, “They define who you are.”

“Says Adrien Agreste, the most flawless person on the planet.” He cringed at that statement.

“I’m not perfect.” She huffed silently and the hand that had rested on her shoulder during their conversation fell down. 

“It’s true.”, Adrien whispered, “Sometimes I feel like I am more of a burden than a blessing for everyone around me. My.. my mother left. She just dissapeared from one day to another without a word and left me here with my father who I know cares about me but is just so cold and distant. He treats me like an employe, just another one of his company's model who is expected to be perfect to keep the reputation up.” He turned his head away. “I’m not perfect, Mari.” Tears were forming in his eyes and he tried to hide them by rubbing the palm of his hand over his face.”Sorry. This escalated faster than expected.”

“Oh Adrien.”, Marinette hushed him gently and lifted a hand to grab his. Just like yesterday at the top of the ferris wheel their fingers curled together and they sat in silence, giving each other support.

“You know that I would never leave you just because you’re not a typical teenager with a typical family.”, she said and squeezed his hand. He huffed.

“Yeah because ‘typical teenager’ is exactly the term that someone would use to describe me.” Marinette gave him a stern look.

“Anyway. Perfect or not, I like you for who you are.”, she said with a lot of confident and it made Adrien smile. He let go of her hand.

“Can I show you a secret?”, he asked and wiggled his eyebrows at her, trying to get her in a better mood.

“A secret?”

“Yep.” Their shoulders brushed as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear. “I got a scar.” Those were news to Marinette and she immediately started to look at his arms and other bare body parts but saw nothing.

“Where?” He pulled up his right leg and started tug off his sock to reveal an oddly shaped line of flesh right on the big toe. It wasn’t big but clearly visible.

“I used to run around the house a lot when I was younger and one day a staff member accidentally dropped a plate in the entrance area. So young me sprinted out of the dining room and right into a bunch of broken pieces…. It was a mess.” Marinette shook her head in disgust at the image. “We had to see a doctor because there was a large one in here.”, he pointed to his scar and shrugged. “My parents wouldn't let me out of my room without at least wearing socks again. Lucky for me that I am not a model for footwear.”

“Yeah, lucky for you.” They looked at each other and then started to giggle. “Now.. should we start that UMS battle?” But they were yet again interrupted by a ball of black fur and Marinettes mouth left a high squeal. “Oh my.. is that Plagg?”

“The very same.” Adrien smiled and pulled him up on his lap, making him meow in protest but the black cat soon relaxed. He scratched him behind his ear and Marinette stretched her hand out to do the same. 

“He’s so cute.”, she cooed, “Where did you get him?” Adrien rubbed the back of his head.

“I found him when he was a kitten. It was at a photoshoot and the photographer got really annoyed because there were those constant noises coming from a box and it turned out that Plagg was the troublemaker. It took me really long to convince my father to keep him but it was worth it.”

“You really love him?”

“I do.” He started to smirk. “Now guess why my username was Chat Noir,  _ Purrrincess. _ ”

“Adrien, no.”


	7. Chapter 7

The holidays were over and there was more than one reason Marinette Dupain-Cheng had rather stayed in bed but school was a thing again. She literally dragged herself up the stairs to her classroom, tired of a long night on her phone again, even though Adrien had acted quite weird. But as soon as she saw her friends her mood changed.

“Marinette!”, Alya was the first one to attack her, “Did you hear the news? We are going to get a new classmate!” The two of them hugged tightly and Mari giggled lightly at Alyas behavior.

“Really?” She looked down to Nino, who nodded and turned fully around to the girls.   
“No one really knows anything about the newbie yet though, we just gotta wait….. by the way, did the dude text you the details for Alyas birthday already?” The mentioned brunette just rolled her eyes.

“Actually, no he didn't. He's been really weird when we met up on Friday. I don’t know what’s wrong with him lately.”  
“Girl, I hate to break it to you but there has been something wrong with him the whole time! Who in the world feeds their cat camembert cheese?” Marinette kicked her best friend under the table while she laughed. The classroom door opened again and Sabrina made her entrance. Her short red hair was usually an alarm sign for everyone who disliked Chloé Bourgeois because wherever the mayor's daughter went, Sabrina wasn’t far away. Marinette on the other hand tried to stay as far away from Chloés business as possible since to two of them weren’t known for getting along, so it surprised her as Sabrina suddenly turned around and walked straight up to the girls.

“Hi Sabrina.”, she greeted her nicely, what made the girl blush a little.  
“Good morning Marinette.”, she said and then pointed to their seats, “Chloé wishes to sit here this year.” Mari turned to Alya, who just looked confused.  
“Why? What’s suddenly so wrong with her old seat?”

“Nothing is wrong with my seat!” Suddenly Chloé appeared behind Sabrina, pushing the small girl out of her way as she stomped up next to Marinettes side. “Wrong is the fact that my Adrikins, our new student if you haven’t heard it yet, Césaire, will be sitting in front of you two. I think we all can agree that he deserves way better.” She slammed her hands on the table and faked a smile.

“So the newbie is a friend of yours?”, Nino asked and leaned back to get a better look at the exchange.  
“Duh, course is he! We have been friends since we were toddlers.”, she snarled at him, “Actually he is the guy I’m most likely get marri-”  
“Is there a problem, Chlo?” The whole class turned around to get a glimpse at the new student who had just entered the room. There he stood. A piece of paper in his left and his bag in the right hand as he gave everyone a confused stare.

“Adrien!”, Marinette called at the exact same moment Chloé squealed “Adrikins!” The blonde one rushed down to the front of the room and hugged the boy, while Marinette was frozen. She hadn’t noticed how she stood up, her hands pressed on the table in front of her. The group watched the interaction carefully, not wanting to interrupt anything that involved Chloé. But Adrien had different plans.

“Marinette!”, he said happily and fought his way out of his friends grip, leaving her standing alone. “Sorry for not texting you back this morning, I was kinda nervous…” He waved at Alya and then bumped his fist with Ninos. It confused the hell out of her.

“What are you doing here?”, she just asked, “You said that you would be at a photoshoot today? Is it close by?”  
“Well….”, he sheepishly lifted his hand to rub his neck, “Surprise?” Marinette eyes widened and then she started to fiddle with her hands.

“Wait, you are our new student!? But.. how.. why… why didn’t you tell me!?”  
“Excuse moi!”, Chloé wiggled herself in between the two of them, pulling the attention to her, “Why would my Adrikins tell you that he goes to our school now? That’s so ridiculous, he doesn’t even know you!” Alya smirked and leaned closer.

“Are you sure about that, Chloé?” The shocked expression on the blonde's face made some classmates giggle. She stomped her feet and turned to Adrien.

“How?”, was the only word she said.

“Do you remember when I told you about the friend I made over the internet?”   
“She...you mean.. Marinette….”  
“Yeah she’s my girlfriend now.”, Adrien confessed sheepishly. Someone whistled in the background and whatever Chloé was about to say, she closed her mouth and stamped away.

“Good job.”, Nino laughed silently and patted the free spot next to him, “Now you only have to tell us why you’re here, bro.” Marinette blushed as the blonde reached for her hand on the table and intertwined their fingers.

“Well,”, he started, “I asked my father again to allow me to go to public school. But this time I also explained to him that I wanted to go to the same school as you guys and he said yes! It was supposed to be a surprise, so I’m sorry for not telling you sooner.”

“That’s alright, kitty.” Marinette smiled and squeezed his hand, “I’m so glad that you’re here.”  
It was unreal how real he was, right there in front of her, when it all just started with a username on a webside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for commenting and leaving kudos here :)) It means much to me <3
> 
> This started as a little challange for myself (reaching 10K words and 20 pages in my doc, yeah made it) but mostly it was a way for me to improve my writing skill in a 'foreign' language. I personally think that it turned out well ^^
> 
> Actually I might add a bonus chapter with some extra scenes, we will see... keep your eyes open :)
> 
> Well then, until next time :))


	8. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are two bonus scenes inspired by comments :)  
> 1\. During the Ferris Wheel scene and shortly after it  
> 2\. Gabriel trying to be decent father.

“I can’t see shit.”, Alya stated and tried to catch a glimpse of the car in front of them, but the small metallic roof made it incredibly hard for her. Nino groaned.

 

“Alya, relax!”, he said and grabbed her arm to stop her from moving around so much, “We need to give them some privacy.”

“Privacy? I need facts!” The hobby reporter was on edge. Of course she trusted her best friend and Adrien also seemed like a nice guy but the need to protect Mari just wouldn't leave her.

 

“You are being absolutely ridiculous.” Nino shook his head and turned his head away from Alya to actually take a look at the city. The Ferris Wheel stopped and made the redhead next to him roll her eyes in annoyance. 

 

“Just perfect.”, she huffed, “Of course it would stop when we are right below them.” She folded her arms in front of her body and frowned deeply. Nino sighted.

 

“Look, I had a chat with that dude and I came to the decision that he really likes Marinette. And since she also has feelings for him it’s just a matter of time until things start to get intimate between them. That’s none of our business, Al, Mari is going to tell everything anyway.” She relaxed a bit but still looked worried.

 

“I’m just…. she never had a boyfriend before and we had so many talks about situations like this and that we would still be friends and be there for each other even if one of us got into a relationship. What if we start to grow apart?” Alya lifted her hands and rubbed her eyes and Nino started to feel sympathy for her. He hugged her gently.

 

“That’s Marinette Dupain-Cheng we are talking about here. She would never abandon your friendship and you know that.”

“You’re right, sorry, that was a dumb move.” The both of them shared a smile and the wheel started to move again.

 

-

 

“We kissed, Alya! I can’t believe that we actually kissed!”, Marinette squealed in excitement through the speaker of her phone, “And we are meeting up again tomorrow….Oh I have to ask mom and dad if I can take some things from the bakery.” Alya chuckled silently and finished her article.

 

“That’s great, Mari! I am really happy for you.”, she answered and leaned back in her chair while looking at the picture of her and her best friend that was pinned onto her wall. “We should celebrate this!”

 

“Agreed! Are you free on Saturday?”

“Yeah… but I don’t think Nino will be available.”

“Nino?”, Marinette raised her voice in confusion, “I mean fine if you’d like to invite the boys too? But I was thinking of just the two of us watching some terrible movie while doing our hair and nails while eating something your mom cooked?” Alya laughed but couldn’t stop smiling.

 

“We never did our hair and nails during a sleepover, silly.”, she laughed but calmed down right away, “But if that is the plan, fine. We’ll text about the details later this week?”

“Yes, definitely! Oh and Alya?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for being my best friend, it really means a lot.” She smiled. Nino was right. Just because her friend would be with a boy didn’t mean that she would disappear out of her life.

 

* * *

 

 

Gabriel Agreste wouldn’t describe himself as a perfect father. Actually, he might be a pretty shitty dad. He was more than surprised when Adrien stumbled into his office around 10 in the morning, asking if he would like to join him and his girlfriend for dinner.

_ Girlfriend. _

Since when did his son have a  _ girlfriend _ ? He simply answered with a nod and as soon as Adrien was out of the room, Gabriel called for Nathalie. He needed some advise. And now here he sat, at the big dining table. Adrien to his left and Marinette, who had been introduced as said  _ girlfriend _ , to his right.

“So you are a fashion designer?”, he asked and interrupted the silence. The dark haired girl turned red.

“Yeah.”, she answered shyly, not looking up from her plate, “I like designing and making clothes but I am not a professional, sir.”

“Her work is amazing.”, Adrien started to defend her, “She won some competitions already and she also made her dress.” The two children shared a short glance and then continued to eat their soup. Gabriel looked over to Marinette and noticed that her dress was well made. There were some things he disliked, but every artist had different preferences.

“So you would like to work in fashion, too?”, he questioned. The girl put down her spoon.

“It would be a dream come true. I’ve been interested in this topic since I was 7 and even longer.” They were interrupted by a young man who took the empty plates of the table. “I used to be a big fan of your friend Martini Versailles. The collaboration you two did was just unbelievable and it inspired me so much!”

“That collaboration was back in 2008… I am glad to see that you actually care so much about fashion.”  _ and not only my son _ , he wanted to add. Adrien cleared his throat. 

“Father, actually I’ve been meaning to ask you something tonight?”, he started and folded his hands in front of him while giving his  _ girlfriend  _ another short look, then he turned to Gabriel again. “I am sorry for not informing you about… my relationship with Mari sooner but now that you’ve met her…”

“You want me to give you my blessing?” He raised an eyebrow while the two others started to blush again. Looking from one kid to the other, he tried to come up with something to say.

“I want you to keep focusing on your free time activities and model jobs, but I think you are capable of handling those things. Beside that, it is time that you start to make your own choices.”

“So… that’s a yes?” Green eyes flickered back and forth between his father and his  _ girlfriend _ . Gabriel took a deep breath and nodded, making Adrien almost jump out of the chair. He hugged his father, what surprised him again but then he glanced up at the family portrait and looked at his wife, who seemed incredibly proud of him.

Later that night he decided to quickly check on the kids but they were already sound asleep on Adriens couch. A movie was still playing on the TV and its light barely lit up the scene enough to see anything. Therefor he closed the door again, decided that they deserved a well rest.


End file.
